Home
by HidingBehindASmile
Summary: What happens when Taz returns home after ten years as a Starship Ranger. Taz and Up. Based after Starship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Thanks everyone, just for reading it... It's not that great, but I'm fine with criticism, I just want to be able to write better FanFic as time goes on. So yeah, thanks for reading (this far at least), and I hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. At all. No matter how much I want to. Still no luck, sad times, eh? Anyway, it all belongs to the StarKids as I'm sure you all know...**

"Are you sure you should do this Taz? I mean, won't it...?"

"Why can't jou understand Up? I just wanna go home!" The childish phrase slipped out and Taz winced; that wasn't going to help persuade Up to let her go.

"Oh..." Up had also winced at this comment, but the pain that flickered across his face was more to do with the fact he had thought differently. He thought Taz had moved on, that she saw Starship 15A2 as her home. He had hoped she saw _him_ as her home, just as he saw her. He needed no physical house, as long as he was with Taz, he felt he was home.

"So I can go?" Taz saw his weakness and used it to her advantage. Sure enough, it did the job. Up sighed, but nodded reluctantly. She smiled, and turned, ready to go.

"But I'm coming too," Up said quickly. "I'm not letting you leave this ship by yourself. Not again, anyway." He winked and smiled, remembering the last time Taz had left the ship alone. It could certainly be described as, well, let's just say, an interesting experience. She rolled her eyes and continued down the corridor, this time with Up at her side.

* * *

><p>Starship 15A2 had docked on Earth earlier that day. After the events on the Bug World, the rangers had been invited to the G.L.E.E. Headquarters, to receive awards for exposing the evil plans of Dr. Space-Claw.<p>

Up had known as soon as he received the message. Taz was going to want to go back to where she had lived ten years ago, to where she had grown up, where he had met her. Up didn't want her to go back, he knew the horror that place held for her, he could still occasionally hear her heart wrenching screams at night, when the dreams took over.

Taz had known as soon as she heard the message from Up. She had to go home. She hadn't been back in ten years, but the memories still haunted her to this day. The memories of the _quinceañera_ that had gone terribly wrong. She knew Up wouldn't want her to go, but she knew she had to, she had to face the terrors of her past. The terrors that had taken place in what had been her happy family home.

* * *

><p>The journey down to the house was long, and much of it was spent in an awkward silence. Taz was twitchy, wringing her hands, and flinching at any slight noise. She cradled her zapper in her lap, and seemed ready to fight at any second. Up was also nervous. He worried about the effect this was going to have on Taz. He was terrified she would decide to stay. Humans had started to return to some of the countries hit hardest by the robots, Mexico included. He no longer knew what Taz would do, she had seemed more distant since the message had arrived, what if she decided to stay here? What would Up do then?<p>

When the two of them arrived at the house, they were suddenly reluctant to leave the jeep. Taz finally made the first move, taking a deep breath and stepping out, her zapper held up aggressively, ready to fight. Up stayed in the jeep as she disappeared into the house, he knew she would want to be alone.

About five minutes after she had first entered his curiosity overcame him. He gathered together his thoughts and stepped out of the jeep. He hesitated for a moment, but soon began walking towards the front door Taz had left open behind her. He stepped through and entered the house.

He had never actually been inside Taz' house before. He had been in the garden when he had saved Taz from the robots, and there had never been any desire to go in and face the inevitable bodies of her friends and family. The hall was a mess, glass scattered across the floor from what had clearly be a vase hit by a flailing limb. He started towards the stairs, with a sudden need to see the room that Taz had called hers, the room she had grown up in.

Taz meanwhile had moved out of the house and into the garden. She had glanced briefly through the house, but the charm it held when she was a child was no longer there, the warmth of a home gone.

The garden had been one of her favourite places. Not anymore. It had been destroyed. Huge clumps of earth were missing from the ground and although the bodies were no longer there, most likely taken away by the authorities and been disposed of, she still felt their presence.

She was sitting under the tree she had once been strung up like a _piñata_ on. He father's body had been a mere five metres away, her mother's nearer to the door, her arms outstretched towards the lifeless corpse of her sister.

Taz shivered, even though the Mexico sun was warmer than many of the planets she had been to in a while. She wondered where Up had got to, whether he was still waiting in the jeep.

Up stepped silently into her room, careful not to disturb anything. Paper was strewn all over an untidy desk and Up leant over it, taking a look. It was calculus, some homework that had clearly been attempted before being thrown aside in a fit of anger. Up understood how she felt. He had seen it when the same questions had come up back on the Starship. But they had got through it, not so tough anymore. He moved over to her bed, and sat briefly before his attention was caught by a photo on her bedside table.

Taz had never seemed like one for photos, he knew she had a few that she carried on her, but none she would willingly show anyone. He picked the frame up, carefully shaking out the shattered glass. It was a picture of her with her family. Taz looked about thirteen in the picture. She was rolling her eyes at her sister who was messing around beside her, with a very Taz-like expression on her face. Her mother and father smiled on at the girls, their eyes full of pride. Up smiled softly, and glancing around nervously, slipped the photo out of its frame and into his chest pocket, just above his heart. He glanced out of the window and saw Taz.

Taz looked up from under the tree and saw Up turning away from the window in her bedroom. She smiled sadly, and leant back against the tree. She knew he would appear shortly.

Sure enough, Up emerged from the house soon after and came and sat next to her. She stiffened uncomfortably, Taz did not want to talk about 'her feelings'. Up seemed to sense this and they sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"You're the reason my hair turned grey you know," he said amiably. "All that fighting, not a single one, but when I met you, all those questions..." He put on a ridiculously high voice, that sounded nothing like Taz: "When can I become a Starship Ranger? How long do I have to train? Will I never have to wear a dress again?"

Taz smirked at that, and said in an amused voice, "You were right though, I haven't had to wear one since that day."

"Ah, well, er about that..." Up trailed off, his face reddening.

"Spit it out _idiota_," Taz said, her voice threatening.

"Well, with these awards we're getting, there's a ceremony, and it's formal dress, women have to wear dresses, it's just how they- OW!" Up rubbed his arm where she had just punched him, there would be a wonderful bruise there tomorrow.

"Serves you right, you lied to me," Taz growled, her face fierce, but her eyes betraying a smile, twinkling with laughter.

"I didn't lie, I just never thought you would be this good. OW!" Up had yet again been punched, this time in the eye he had been winking at her with.

"_Idiota_, only a stupid person makes the same mistake twice," she grinned. "Wait, does this mean we have to dance?"

Up laughed and nodded, still imagining the experience it would be to try and make Taz wear a dress, before his face froze. "Wait. I can't dance."

Taz smiled, enjoying the look of panic on Up's face. "Lucky for you, you know someone who can." She saw Up's confused face and sighed, "Me, _idiota_!" His face looked incredulous and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Just because I don't, doesn't mean I can't."

Up looked at her, impressed and proud, much like her parents in that picture he now had hidden in his pocket.

"But now, more importantly, home," she said, turning to face the house.

Up's happiness evaporated. She wasn't coming back. Taz jumped up and glanced impatiently at Up.

"Come on, time to go back home, to the Starship?" She stood there, hands on hips, shaking her head at his obvious confusion. Up's heart leapt, as they walked back to the jeep he smiled happily to himself.

Taz meanwhile was deep in thought. For all these years, she had seen herself as the one that didn't belong, the one that had to fight to try and earn her place. She had seen Mexico as the way out, a way back home, but now she was here, she knew. Her home wasn't here, it hadn't been for a long time. But the Starship wasn't home either. Home was the thing that could make her smile, that could make the memories go away. Home was, and had been for a long time, Up.

As she sat in the passenger seat and the engine spluttered into life, she smiled, and turned to face Up.

"You know," she grinned. "I always preferred your hair grey... When do we get there?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi people… Basically, I wasn't really sure if this was gonna be a oneshot or not, and guess what? It's not. (Don't blame me, I'm really bad at making decisions, it was nevthebunny, she made me do it). Anyway, here it is… Don't kill me….**

**Disclaimer - I still own diddly squat. *sigh***

* * *

><p>Up found he was lying face down on the cold floor. His head was throbbing painfully. He heard a small giggle from above and he rolled over. His eyes fond the source of the giggle, a small Hispanic woman whose hand was covering her mouth as she tried in vain not to laugh. Taz.<p>

"What happened?" Up sat up and his head spun. He reached up to his temple and felt a large lump forming there. "Taz?"

The small girl was still spluttering helplessly with laughter and with considerable effort she swallowed and after a few deep breaths, finally answered the question. "You were, well, I was _trying_ to teach you to dance."

"I would hazard a guess that you were unsuccessful?" Up said as Taz again dissolved into a fit of laughter. She suddenly took up a ballroom stance and started to dance around the room before pretending to trip over her feet and sprawling across the floor, before winking at Up. She reminded him of the cheeky faced mime he had once seen as a child and he broke into a smile as she picked herself up from the floor.

She offered a hand to Up, who was still sitting on the floor, dazed. She pulled hard, yanking him upright and shook her head despairingly as he staggered forwards.

"Come on _idiota_," Taz chided gently, as though his lack of coordination was deliberate. "Let's hope that knock to the head improved your dancing."

Half an hour later, it was fairly obvious this was not the case. Taz had reached the end of her tether as she let out a heavy sigh, rubbing the toe Up had yet again landed on.

"Up, for dead God's sake," Taz groaned, hands on hips. "It's a waltz, all you have to do is count to three!" She shook her head, exasperated.

"I just…" Up was at a loss.

"Oh I got it," Taz' face was serious but Up thought he saw a sparkle in her eye. "When you dance, you can't you use your hands to count." She smiled cheekily, for the first time in a while.

"At least I can do calculus," Up retorted, winking.

"Ooh, low blow," Taz muttered, then grinned. "Or perhaps not, in your case." Up winced, but chuckled gently.

They both unconsciously thought back to that day. The day Up had been cut in half, like a hotdog, not a hamburger. Taz knew it was her fault, had Up not tried to save her, he would never have been distracted, there would never have been a chance of that happening. That kind of thing didn't happen to Up. He had always been focussed. Every day, every fight, except for that. And that was her fault. Trying to show off, kill those robots, be the person that won the robot war for the humans. What happened? She nearly lost Up. And that would stay with her every day of the rest of her life. It had been her fault.

"It wasn't your fault you know," Up said softly, as if her had read her mind.

Taz shook her head, and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Up walked over slowly, and pulled her into a tight hug. She tensed at first, reluctant to hug the man who had nearly been killed because of her, but soon relaxed, her head resting gently on his shoulder.

"Do you want to try again?" Up asked tentatively. "The dancing?"

Taz pulled back slowly and ran her hand through her hair, deliberately avoiding eye contact. She turned to face the pull up bar. "Okay." Her voice was quiet and shaky and Up sensed she needed a few seconds.

"Uh, I'll just do these shoes up then." He saw Taz' head nod sharply. As he crouched down, pretending to tie the laces, he glanced at the spot on his shirt where her head had been and saw a small damp patch. Tears. Taz meanwhile was blinking rapidly across the room.

A few minutes later, she turned on her heel, as if it had only been a matter of seconds. "Okay _idiota_, now we dance."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they emerged from the gym, both glistening with sweat, but laughing. Up had finally managed to master the waltz.<p>

"At least now I won't look like a fool," Up said with a smile. "Nobody has to know I couldn't dance."

As they retreated down the corridor, February, Bug and Krayonder appeared from behind a cart filled with toiletries.

"Told you," February announced triumphantly. "I told you there was something going on!"

"I bet it'll all come out at the ball after the awards ceremony," Krayonder added excitedly.

"They were just dancing," Bug said doubtfully. "Anyway, don't you think it's wrong to spy on them?"

"We have a right to know what's going on," February said with conviction, then as she saw Bug's questioning glance. "They're our… friends?"

"Fifty bucks they kiss at the ball," Krayonder said suddenly, unable to resist the chance to be right and crow over his fellow rangers.

Bug sighed. "Fine, just don't count on Taz ripping off your head and letting her larvae devour your body when she finds out. Wait, wrong scenario. How did I manage to get those two confused?" He added quickly at the shocked faces of the other two rangers, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You'll see," February smiled confidently. "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - So here's the third chapter, I finally have a plan about where this is going so it should be alright... Should be. Also, I realised after I posted the second chapter, I didn't say thank you for all the lovely reviews (yes, I'm a muppet) so thank you, so much, just, yeah, thanks. I'll shut up now...**

**Disclaimer - StarKid is not mine... Sad times...**

Taz looked in the mirror nervously. It had been 10 years since she had worn a dress, but the memories were still there, vividly branded, as though it had been just yesterday. As she looked in the mirror, she could almost see her sister's face reflected there, her face full of happiness as she admired Taz' dress. She could almost hear her laughter as she saw Taz' shocked face. Almost, but not quite. Taz was flicking her knife in an agitated fashion at her side, seeming reliant on it, almost like a small child with a stuffed toy.

"Be tough Taz. Come on, man up!" However angrily she repeated this to herself, it couldn't stop the uncontrollable tears welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip and pulled her hand roughly across her face.

"_Mierda_!" That was the thing with make-up, it went everywhere. No wonder she didn't wear it more often, not that she would even if it didn't smudge. She sighed, but stiffened abruptly as she heard something opening the door. Only one thing came to mind. Robots.

Up found himself pinned to the wall, a knife at his throat. Incoherent Spanish was being yelled at him. Amongst the flurry of obscenities that appeared to be escaping her mouth he recognised one other word. Robot.

"Taz, it's me," he said quietly, looking into her eyes, which, now he thought about it, did look a bit red.

"Of course," Taz muttered, stepping back and letting him down. "I know that." She turned and walked across the room, talking to herself. Up stepped forward, rubbing his neck, wondering how she had managed to pin him so easily. From what Up could grasp of what she was saying, which wasn't a lot, he had never been any good at Spanish, the word _'idiota'_ seemed to feature a lot.

"Taz, you're not an idiot," Up said warily. "Just a bit…" He pondered for the right word, "stressed?"

"Mmmhmm." Taz nodded, turning to face him again. She had definitely been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, and mascara was streaked across her cheek as though she had wiped her eyes rather violently. Taz saw him looking.

"I poked myself in the eye," she said defiantly, her eyes daring him to challenge her. Up raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Both eyes?" Up asked her and she nodded, her lip wobbling slightly. "Well," Up said thoughtfully, wondering what to say. "That was very careless of you, though I always knew you were uncoordinated." Up winked at Taz' look of outrage and she broke into a reluctant smile.

"I can still beat you in a fight though," she boasted.

"But that still won't fix the mascara on your face," Up teased as Taz pulled a face. "Don't worry. Lucky for you, I can fix it." Up smiled knowingly as Taz stared incredulously.

"How do you, wait, no, what?" Taz was confused as she struggled to grasp what Up had just said. Up just shrugged.

"I had sisters. It's not like it hasn't come in use at all. Remember when February…" He trailed off, looking a tad embarrassed at his obvious pride in the matter.

"Ohh," Taz realised. "You mean that time when we all thought she had been hit?"

"When actually it was just some badly smudged eyeliner," Up added, in a matter-of-fact manner.

"So you just fixed it?" Taz spluttered with laughter. We all thought you talked some sense into her." Up raised an eyebrow. "Okay, stupid idea," Taz doubled over.

"Taz, sit still. I need to fix this." Taz sat stock still, although Up could see she was biting her bottom lip in order not to laugh. Her eyes became more distant as he fixed the make-up that had run, and he knew she was thinking of whoever had done the make-up on the day of her _quinceañera. _As he added the finishing touches, she spoke.

"I miss them."

"It's only natural," Up said, reaching out and patting her on the arm awkwardly.

"But it's been 10 years…"

"Two months," Up cut in abruptly, though his voice was soft.

"And four days," they said together.

"You remembered?" Taz said, looking sadly up at him.

"How could I forget?" Up draped his arm gently over her shoulders, and she leant towards him, leaning softly on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet but Up could tell she meant it.

Five minutes later when February knocked, telling them it was time to go, they were still there. They got up slowly and Up felt her small hand push her knife into his pocket. Her turned to face her and she shrugged.

"Just in case."

They walked together to the door and stepped out to where February was waiting, a smirk on her face. She nudged Bug and whispered.

"Told you so."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - So here it be... Thank you to everyone who has reviewed stuff, it's greatly appreciated :) Yeah, so I think this makes sense, in my head at least, but you never know with what I write, it all tends to be a bit confusing, and that's not good coming from the person who wrote it... Ah well, now your confidence in me is at an all time low, feel free to read away (or run away, your choice)... Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer - It's ****not mine, well this is, but all the characters aren't, they are the work of the amazing Team StarKid.**

Taz, Up, Bug and February walked together towards the sounds of music from the large hall. February was chatting away and Bug made appreciative noises when appropriate, although he wasn't really paying attention. Taz and Up were both quiet, walking close together.

"Woah." Taz walked into Bug as he stopped dead in his tracks in the hallway. "Oh sorry," Bug added apologetically. "it's just so…"

"I know," Taz was looking around, also intrigued. The room was huge and lavishly decorated. Long drapes hung from the walls and waiters moved around almost mechanically, offering canapés to the guests, who all seemed smart and elegant, in tuxedos and long ball gowns.

"Come on, look, there's Krayonder and Specs," Up pointed, his other hand on Taz' back. She was wobbling precariously; heels clearly weren't her thing. Just as they had almost made it across the room, Taz stumbled and would have fallen flat on her face had Up not grabbed her flailing arm just in time. Flushing a furious beetroot red, Taz stalked upright, looking around anxiously to see if anyone had seen. She relaxed, content that no one had seen, when she suddenly spotted Krayonder walking towards her from her right, spluttering with laughter.

"Well Taz," Krayonder said, his breathing laboured from all the laughing. "That was… elegant? OW!" Taz had walked forwards, stamped on his foot, swivelling her heel as she did so and walking back to the safety of Up. February and Bug seemed shocked, which Specs just wore an expression which clearly said 'I told you so.' Taz was glaring at Krayonder in a way that if looks could kill, he would have been blown back to Bug World. Up looked down at Taz sternly, and spoke.

"Now, that wasn't really appropriate, was it?" Up played the strict Commander well when he wanted to, and only Taz could see the twinkle in his eye.

As the group turned, and started to walk slowly around the dance floor to the table they had been allocated for dinner, Taz whispered in Up's ear.

"He deserved it though."

"And it was quite amusing," Up whispered back, chuckling slightly under his breath. "But then again, not entirely ladylike."

"Pfft." Taz made a disparaging sound. "I am not ladylike, _idiota_, and don't plan on it anytime soon." As she spoke she twisted her ankle again and made an exasperated gesture at her inability to stand on the heels, proving her point. Up offered his arm to her and she took it gratefully.

"Now you really look the perfect picture of elegance," Up said grinning, before suddenly exclaiming. "OW!" Taz had given him the same treatment as Krayonder. "You know," Up said as he reached down, rubbing his foot, "I actually felt sorry for Krayonder there." Taz raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nearly," Up smiled and as they reached the table pulled out a chair for Taz to sit on. "Ladies first," he said with a jovial wink, as Taz turned, her eyes narrowed, with just a hint of a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>As dinner began, and the courses came and went, February kept nudging Bug and nodding towards Taz and Up. They were deep in conversation, the topics ranging from what training they would do tomorrow to The Karate Kid, the good one, with Jackie Chan.<p>

They were both leaning towards each other slightly, clearly interested in what the other was saying, their discussion animated, their hands gesturing as they spoke. Bug noticed the intimacy they seemed to have, so comfortable with the other and yet to him it was clear they both wanted so much more. Every time the other looked away, they looked lost and Bug could see how they both stared at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They were so clearly perfect for each other, well clear to everyone except them, even though they weren't together, there was never one without the other, they were always Taz and Up, Up and Taz.

As the evening went on, and Taz consumed more and more alcohol, everyone could see she became much more touchy-feely. After the meal, the others had started to dance, and Taz and Up had joined in, Up somewhat reluctantly.

"You know," Taz slurred, hanging off Up's arm, "I think I might have had a _bit_ too much to drink."

"Really?" Up smiled as she poked his cheek repeatedly. "Never would have occurred to me."

"Tha's 'cause I'm good at hiding it," she replied and leant towards him, as though she were telling him a secret. "Jus' like I hide how I like you!" She poked him in the chest but then gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Wasn't supposed to say that…" She giggled while Up stood there, a smile plastered on his face but inside he was reeling.

Taz? Liked him? He was just, just her best friend! True, he liked her like that, but she didn't like him. She couldn't.

He thought back to all those times he had caught her staring, the times she blushed a deep scarlet when he took his shirt off, when she laughed when nothing was funny. She _did_ like him. He just hadn't been able to see it. He slung an arm around her shoulder protectively, there wasn't a great deal he could do now, she was hammered.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the doors slammed shut, and the room went pitch black. Up stiffened, and grabbed Taz, pulling her close to him. As the lights flickered, he saw a mass of people collecting in the dance floor. The lights suddenly returned to full power and he blinked rapidly, they weren't people, they were robots.<p>

"Look, the waiters are gonna do a dance," Taz sang but then she faltered, realising they weren't waiters, they never had been, they had been robots, waiting for their chance to strike.

The G.L.E.E. had never needed to worry since the end of the Robot Wars, but now, here they were, the leaders all held captive, at the mercy of a group of robots.

**A/N - Mwahahaa, cliffhanger...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry I've taken a while to update (*hangs head in shame*) but I really have been busy with school stuff, namely French. And let's just say, I'm sure you know how awful my English is (see below), and my French is so much worse… Anyway, distraction. Sorry. Thank you again for all story alerts/favourites/reviews, they really are so kind…**

**Disclaimer - It wasn't me. Wait, what wasn't me? Oh yeah, Starship. Poor attempts at humour there from an overtired person who found that far too amusing…**

* * *

><p>As the robots hovered in the middle of the dance floor, a red light filled the room, and shutters clattered down, blocking off all windows and doors. The shutters had been, pretty ironically Up realised, put there to prevent anyone getting in if there was an invasion. Or in this case, out. There was no escape.<p>

Taz was shuffling backwards, her breathing fast and unsteady. Even she could see there was no chance of her getting close enough to kill the robots before they shot her with their lasers. Without a chance of destroying them, she was panicking, and trying to find Up without taking her eyes off the cruel metal creatures in the middle of the room.

Up stepped forwards slowly, his hands raised, glancing anxiously at the robots.

"It's okay Taz," he said softly, slipping a comforting arm around her waist. She was trembling, although he couldn't tell whether it was in fear or anger.

"Those _hijos de putas_," she snarled furiously. Up smiled; that would be anger then. "Who do they think they are, coming in here like they own the place. And it _has_ to be when I'm wearing a dress. Typical." Taz was still drunk, although the shock had sobered her up and she spoke much louder than she had initially intended.

Up snorted with laughter, but they both felt a cold chill sweep over them, raising the hairs on the back of their necks as they watched a robot glide over to them.

"HU-MANS." The robot spoke, its voice empty of emotion. "YOU MUST RE-MAIN SI-LENT AT ALL TIMES."

Taz flinched back from the cold, metallic sound of its voice, leaning into Up, her arm sliding around his waist. It was too late when he realised what she had been after.

In one swift movement, she pulled her knife from his pocket and spun around before finally driving the knife deep into what would have been the head of the robot. The room suddenly came alive, the robots seemed not to have realised that the room was filled with some of the best Starship Rangers around.

Although none of them were armed other than Taz, they sprung into action, ripping the heads off robots, ducking and dodging the lasers that followed them wherever they went. But this soon came to an end. The robots had weapons, and this gave them the upper hand. Even Mega Girl was useless, her weapons having been deactivated when they return to Earth, since she still had a habit of shooting at anyone who had used an animal based metaphor. Within minutes, dozens lay dead on the floor, many new ensigns, yet to be sent on missions, who had simply been attending the ceremony to make up the numbers.

As the rangers dropped like flies, unable to keep the robots suppressed, the rangers found themselves being trapped, one by one, in the corner of the room. Taz and Up stood close, their hands intertwined. Taz had blood trickling down her face from a cut on her temple, and if you looked closely enough, you could just see a glint of metal from where Up's artificial skin had been slashed on his right arm.

Surprisingly enough, the robots did not seem to want to kill the rangers, only keep them captive. They hovered back and forth , making sure no one escaped before one finally spoke.

"HOL-DEN. YOU ARE THE HIGH-EST RANK-ING OFF-IC-ER. COME WITH US." The man, small and yet commanding stepped forwards.

"You're not getting anything out of me," he said, his tone disgusted, "no matter what you do." He turned back to the sorry group of rangers huddling in the corner. His eyes searched for the next highest ranking officer, gulping as he realised the severe losses they had faced and finally fixed on Up. "Up. Take care of things here. Don't let the side down." Up straightened and gave a swift, decisive nod. Several of the younger recruits looked horrified as Holden was dragged over to the stage and taken behind the blood red curtains which surrounded it.

Up gulped and turned to Taz.

"What do I do?" He sounded panicky, not the best when he needed to be the strong one of the group.

"Man up, Up," Taz said, giggling slightly, the alcohol still not relinquishing its hold over her. "And honestly," she reached up and straightened his moustache. "What are people going to think of you? You look a right mess." She had slipped into the easy banter that they tended to use when under pressure.

"You're not looking your best either, you know," Up retorted, leaning gently on Taz' shoulder. "I mean I know that blood matches your dress and all, but it's so not this season!" Taz smirked at the blatant dig at February, then glanced anxiously around. No matter how irritating she was, Taz didn't want her to be one of the many bodies strewn across the floor.

"Taz," Up nudged her. "It's okay, they're all here, look." He nodded in the direction of February, who was inspecting a burn on her dress with a dismayed expression. Bug was standing next to her, his claw on her shoulder, clearly being sympathetic. Specs and Krayonder were next to them, Krayonder's arm streaked with blood, Specs looking seriously at it. Mega Girl stood tall next to them, looking engrossed in what Tootsie was saying. Even from this distance, Taz thought she could lip read the words 'stack of hay'.

"And it turned out to be his cousin?" Up stood next to her, smiling, having been looking the same way.

"If I got a penny for every time I was told that story…" Taz smiled.

"You might have enough to buy your own copy of The Karate Kid, and stop watching mine," Up said with a smirk. "Not that it's a bad thing," he said hurriedly.

"You just can't live without me, can you?" Taz winked.

"Uh, guys," Bug said hesitantly from their left. They both swung round in unison and February giggled, muttering something that sounded remarkably like 'made for each other' to Bug. Taz scowled and Bug stuttered. "Um, weren't we supposed to be, you know," he gestured helplessly. "Taking care of things? Up?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Up tore his eyes away from Taz' face and cleared his throat. He stepped forward, and gradually the noise died down until only Krayonder could be heard. Taz shot him an evil stare and he stopped mid-sentence, holding his hands up apologetically.

"Okay everyone," Up's voice was low and serious. 'Here's the plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Me? Not post in a while? Noooo… I'm sorry, I was just working, or busy, or just plain procrastinating. Anyway, have some writing. Written by me. Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and whatnot, it's all so lovely. Sorry for waffling, continue if you wish (or run away into a dark corner, I don't mind).**

**Disclaimer - I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>"No." Taz grabbed Up's arm tightly. "Up, are you kidding me? We can't do that. You can't do that. I'm not letting you."<p>

"Taz," Up's voice was sad, resigned. "I have to."

"No. No." Her voice cracked. "Not again."

"Uh, look!" Bug pointed into the depths of the corner they were trapped in. "Erm, let's go and look at that. Up and Taz can sort out the plan." Up nodded gratefully at Bug as he herded the few remaining rangers over to the corner, dragging a reluctant February behind him.

Up turned to face Taz, who was shaking her head, her eyes glistening in the dim light. "Taz? I have to, can't you see?"

"No!" Taz stepped forward, yelling, pushing Up in the chest.

Bug hurriedly raised his voice in the corner, explaining the role of an animal wrangler in the hive back on Bug World. Most of the other rangers looked bored, but had the respect not to stare, or were perhaps just terrified of Taz in this mood.

"No!" She yelled again, hammering on Up's chest with her tiny but powerful fists. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words into her hair.

He heard her breathing slow and felt her muscles relax. He was sure the other rangers were staring, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Taz, right here, right now.

"Taz," his voice was pleading; he had tried and failed to hide his emotions. "I have to do it, Taz."

She shook her head violently, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"No Taz," he said, his voice firm, his hands on her shoulders. "All good Commanders have to give up something for their troops." A small smile flickered across his face. "And let's face it, I am a great Commander." He winked.

"Modest too," Taz whispered, a smirk finding its way onto her face. Her face turned sober again. "But, Up, to give up your life?"

"Taz, I'm not giving up my life, I'm giving up you." Taz' jaw dropped. Up saw her eyes soften before they suddenly flared with anger.

"Don't!" She pushed him back. "Don't you dare think you say that and that it makes it okay." She was yelling now. "It's not!"

Several of the rangers had turned at her outburst and she strode towards them, muttering in incomprehensible Spanish.

"Go on! Say it! You think it's the right thing to do, don't you? Say it!"

Pale, guilty faces returned her gaze. Bug stepped forwards, slowly, his hands raised.

"Maybe it's the only thing we _can_ do?" His voice was gentle and Taz suddenly found herself welling up. She gulped rapidly and muttered a few angry words under her breath.

"The needs of the many bugs outweigh the few." Taz turned to see Up.

"But, but, no. It's not like that with people," her voice softened so only Up could hear. "It's not like that with _you_."

A loud scream pierced the quiet corner. Holden wasn't going to last much longer.

"Lieutenant, are you in?" Up's voice became stern and tactical. "Or am I going to have to find someone else to leave in command?" His voice was dangerous, as though he were daring her to refuse.

"Fine," she drawled in a bored tone. "But only because I can imagine the devastation if you leave that candy-ass Krayonder in charge."

"Hey, man!"

Taz smirked as Krayonder tried to defend himself.

"I could do it, wait, what was the plan again?"

"I rest my case." She could hear Up chuckling behind her, but a chill had filled her body. She was terrified.

"Okay _idiotas_, let's get this sorted." She snapped at the rangers, ordering them about briskly, although there was little to prepare. Her eyes flickered around, avoiding one pair that was so desperately searching for her own.

Up finally stood in front of her, blocking her view.

"What?" Her voice was tense, irritated. "You got a problem? This was your plan."

"I just wanted to, uh, say, you know," his voice crumbling, he reached forward and pulled her into a tight grip.

Taz' knee jerked up instinctively, caught unaware. Groans could be heard from around them, as many rangers winced.

"Well," Up smirked. "I reckon I'm lucky that didn't hurt." Laughter surrounded them, and Up looked down to see a smile flicker across her small face. "I'll miss you Taz."

"Don't talk like that, _idiota_," Taz growled. "You even think about dying, and I _will_ kill you."

"Wise words from a great philosopher," Up replied as Taz rolled her eyes. "Though I do say so myself," Up added, his eyes twinkling.

He leant down to kiss her forehead as she looked up into his eyes. Their lips collided accidentally, and then broke apart. She didn't move away. Up leaned in again, brushing her lips, and this time they stayed together. Wolf whistles broke out and muffled cheers from the small group of rangers until they pulled away from each other, though they seemed rather reluctant to do so.

Taz clearly her throat, her face flushed, clearly embarrassed. "Well, uh, umm," she turned to face Up. "Wow."

Up snorted with laughter, gripping her hand tightly in his.

"Oi!"

Taz had seen Krayonder and some of the other ensigns exchanging money. She pointed at him, angry, but rolled her eyes when she realised it was the hand Up was holding, and they were not standing awkwardly. They turned and smiled softly at each other.

"Aha! Holding hands in public," Krayonder yelled triumphantly. "That's another twenty, man."

"I'm gonna kill him." Up could feel Taz straining to go and punch Krayonder. She turned to look at Up and saw him jerk his head towards the stage, where Holden now lay, bloody and broken. The robots were preparing to advance towards them again.

"OKAY, SHUT IT." Her voice was loud and the corner fell quiet. "You ready?"

Nods returned from the rangers, even a single salute, which was soon abandoned after the ensign glanced around, embarrassed. The robots were now approaching.

"I love you, Taz," Up whispered softly in her ear. She turned.

"_Te__amo_, Up," she stared into those bright blue eyes, that she was never going to see again.

His eyes stayed on hers as he was pulled away, and then he was taken behind the curtain with a flourish. Gone.

"Let's do this."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - So… Hi everyone, here is the next chapter (as you may have already guessed). They all seem to be a bit samey at the moment but they will (if you're lucky) get better in the future when stuff happens… Anyway, have fun, and try not to fall asleep, I know it's hard with this kinda stuff, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Starship. Or anybody in this. It's a terrible shame, I'm tearing up just thinking about it. (Or not.)**

* * *

><p>Taz sat slumped against the wall, her breathing shallow. She was trembling, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands, leaving harsh red crescents on her smooth tanned skin. Her eyes were empty, the pain obvious.<p>

"Taz?" The shadow of Bug flickered over her face, but she didn't even blink.

"No." Her mouth opened, as if to say more, but closed again. She didn't look up, her eyes focussed on something in the distance. If it wasn't for the occasional rise and fall of her chest, Bug could have easily passed her off as dead. Her eyes no longer had the sparkle they did when Up was around, and even her skin seemed paler than usual.

"But Taz, Up said-"

"No." Her head jolted up, making Bug flinch back slightly. "I don't care what he said. I don't care." Bug opened his mouth but she cut in quickly. "You do what you like. If Up's going to die, I don't care anymore."

"But the needs of the many bugs outweigh the few," Bug quoted faithfully.

"Then make me one of the few. See if I care." Her tone was flippant, daring one of the surrounding rangers to shout at her. Krayonder stepped forward rolling his eyes.

"Come on Taz, it's not that hard, just get back up!" Before he knew it, Krayonder was pinned to the wall.

"You dare say that." Taz was practically snarling at him. "You dare. Who the hell do you think you are? You think you have the right to say that?" Krayonder shrugged and her eyes widened. "No! No! You don't, okay? Got it?"

"It's now or never everyone," Specs cut in.

"Now." Krayonder said decisively.

"Never." Taz' voice was resigned.

Specs gulped, and raised her voice slightly. "Okay, it looks like we're going to do it. Taz..? Are you sure you don't want to?"

Taz turned and Specs sighed sadly, then gasped as Taz grabbed hold of Krayonder by the lapels of his suit. Taz lowered her voice so only Krayonder could hear. This was her last chance.

"Just think. If Specs was doing what Up is right now, you'd want to help her, wouldn't you?" His blushed a beetroot red.

"I don't, I don't like…" He trailed off as Taz rolled her eyes knowingly.

"It's not exactly an amazing secret, candy-ass. Anyway, go on. Go." She released him, and stepped back slowly, the emptiness returning to her eyes again. Krayonder stepped forwards confidently, before catching Taz' eyes and seeing the pain and disappointment in there, no longer hidden. He faltered, shaking his head.

"I think we should change the plan." There were various gasps and mutterings from the few rangers around him, but all he was looking at was Specs. She blushed, and he nodded, determined.

"But what about the needs of the many bugs outweigh the few?" Bug was anxious. When Taz shot him an angry look he added quickly, "Not that I don't want to help him, but if we go and all end up dead… At least we know it works."

"Up. Is. Not. Just. A. Bug." She scowled at Bug, then jumped as Krayonder made a loud squeak from behind her. She turned, her face puzzled. "What? What the hell you doing now?"

"I've got it!" Krayonder's voice was bright, then sobered as Taz' face lit up. "Well, not the plan. Why we should do this." Taz rolled her eyes. Krayonder pulled a face and turned to Bug.

"You say the needs of the many bugs outweigh the few, right?" Bug nodded. "Right. But that's for the good of the hive, to protect the Overqueen. Without her, the hive is nothing, it would die. So what I'm saying here, wait, what am I saying here?" Realisation dawned on Bug's face.

"Up is the? Up is the Overqueen?" Laughs broke out.

"Exactly!" Krayonder beamed around, expecting the other rangers to be impressed by his thoughts.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said, candy-ass." Taz patted him on the back. "Though also the weirdest." Taz smiled.

A scream broke through the moment. A scream that made Taz' blood run cold. How could they do this to him? Her eyes were wide in fear and she was looking around desperately, as though something would suddenly appear which could make it all go away.

Specs came to her aid. Pushing her glasses up her nose and blushing furiously under the gaze of all the rangers, she stepped forward. "Okay, I think I might have a solution."

Taz turned to her desperately.

"Well, uh, it might not work, although my calculations suggest it might just be possible if we..."

"Spit it out!" Taz was on edge, her voice raised. She raised her hands and added, her tone lower, "Please."

"Well, it might not work at all, in fact, it's almost impossible." Specs looked thoughtful, clearly trying to work out more impossible calculations in her head, having left her spectrometer behind in her room.

"Come on man," Krayonder chipped in helpfully. "We can do this, for Up, right?"

"Right." Taz nodded.

"Well, maybe, if my calculations are correct..." Spec added nervously.

"Let's just assume they are, okay?" Taz was getting more worked up.

"Well..."

"Look, they're all right, and we're gonna save Up. You alright with that, _idiotas_?"

"Yeah, sure!" Tootsie's enthusiasm still hadn't died out, and he smiled while the other rangers giggled at his free acceptance of the term _'idiota'._

"Shut it!" The rangers fell silent. "Okay Specs, what do we need to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - So… I may have not posted in 16 days... Sorry about that, I have been revising for some lovely exams which I'm sure I shall fail but ah well, such is life. Anyway, here it be, the next chapter of awesome! (okay, averageness, which isn't even a word… whatever) It's a kind of different style to the other chapters, but I hope it's okay…**

**Disclaimer - So yeah. Starship does not belong to me. Although I do own the DVD. Which I forced my Dad to watch. He fell asleep. -.- Anyway, it belongs to the wonderful people of StarKid. Not me.**

* * *

><p>Up screamed. These damn robots had been attacking him for ten minutes, and he still hadn't cracked. His right eye had swollen shut and he could feel warm sticky blood trickling down the side of his face. The cuffs around his wrists pulled his body into an uncomfortable position, and the metal dug into his skin, leaving deep red imprints behind.<p>

"TELL US."

The robots still didn't seem to understand that he wouldn't break, that was one thing he was certain of. He didn't care what they did to him, how much it hurt, he would never break. Not if the time he spent here meant Taz could get out of here. The others as well, of course, but mainly Taz. He shook his head slowly and deliberately, a smug smile creeping across his face.

They didn't know. They didn't know what it was like to value someone else's life before your own. They had no emotions, only the compulsive need to overthrow the 'human suppressors'. That was the one thing he had over them. They had weapons, they were in control, but he no longer cared for himself. If they got Taz in here, he shuddered at the thought, a sharp pain stabbing in his chest, that would be a different matter, but so long as she was okay, he was never going to give them what they wanted.

Another blow came, this time to the side of his body. The chair he was strapped to fell and he thudded to the floor with a dull thump. As blood started to trickle over his eyes he could see the forgotten body of Holden in front of him. He was almost unrecognisable and Up winced at some of the atrocious injuries he had sustained. His eyes however, seemed triumphant in death. Up had seen the dead before, many times, often his own friends but usually their eyes were vacant, the presence of the person no longer felt, but with Holden he seemed proud, like he had done his job, like dying was only the next adventure.

Up smiled and was swiftly rewarded with a sharp kick in the stomach. He reflexively tried to double over but the ties just dug in more and he let out an angry yell, swearing violently. It never seemed to have quite the same effect as it used to, swearing. Before Taz had come into his life it had relieved the tension, but now her Spanish profanities always seemed to trump his muttered curses. Not that he minded of course, even though a fair few were directed at him, it was still amusing to watch the likes of Krayonder squirm under her disgusted tone.

Up sighed as he realised he would probably never hear those curses again, he didn't think the robots would let him last much longer at this rate, and hopefully by now she and the others would have escaped from the grasp of the those robots. He could die happy.

"_Hijo de puta!_"

Up looked up and then the world went black.

* * *

><p>Taz heard a scream. She started trembling involuntarily, shaking her head. She pulled her hands through her hair, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to avoid the sound of pure pain that echoed inside her head, even though the screaming itself had stopped.<p>

When the sound finally faded, she opened he eyes slowly, to find the eyes of everyone else fixed cautiously on her, some with arms outstretched as if to comfort her, but not quite reaching. She scowled irritably, disappointed how obvious her pain was, and how weak she had become. The other rangers shrunk back, their fear now obvious. Taz smirked. This was how it should be. Respectful of her, actually, scratch that, terrified was more like it.

"So, tell me the plan." She turned to Specs, and then added as an afterthought, "please."

"Well," Specs pushed her glasses up her nose and glanced around nervously. "You have to hit Krayonder."

"I like this plan," Taz smirked as Krayonder stepped forwards, outraged.

"I don't. Come on, man, really?"

"Well it doesn't _have_ to be Krayonder..." Specs said quietly.

"Oh yes it does," Taz interrupted.

"BUT," Specs added, "I thought Taz would appreciate more if it was you. It would be more realistic."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, man," Krayonder whined.

Everyone swung around as a thud was heard from the stage. Taz paled significantly and Krayonder gulped uneasily.

"Fine, man. I'll do it." Krayonder groaned. "But take it easy."

"You just need to shout and hit each other," Specs explained. "Anything to get the robots over here, then we'll do the rest."

"Anything?" Taz winked.

"Within reason," Specs smiled, shaking her head despairingly.

A flurry of swear words could be heard from the stage and Taz gritted her teeth. Up rarely swore. The last time Taz had heard him swear had been a long time ago, when she'd accidentally kneed him, well, you know where. That really had been ages, it had been before, before...

"Anyway," she snapped. Let's get this over with.

"Please don't break my nose," Krayonder whimpered pathetically. "I need it."

"Pfft," Taz scoffed. "For what?" She put her hand up to silence him as he tried to cut in. "Let's just get on with it." She sighed.

"You don't sound that enthusiastic anymore," Krayonder chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Taz swung her arm through the air and Krayonder crumpled as his nose was crushed under her fist.

"_Hijo de puta_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - By the way, Happy New Year! Even though I despise New Year, I hope everyone had a good one and has a nice 2012…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I know what you're thinking. What's going on here? Updating twice in a week? Has she gone mad? Wait, don't answer that… Anyway, here it be. **

**Disclaimer - Well actually I bought Starship so now I own it all. Okay, that might have been a small lie. I don't own it all. Just most of it…. Fine, none of it.**

* * *

><p>"It's. Not. Working." Taz muttered, her voice tense, as she punched Krayonder.<p>

Specs pushed her glasses up her nose again, pondering why her plan hadn't worked. It was supposed to work. Her plans always worked. She calculated them and thought out the finest details to ensure nothing went wrong. But this plan, this plan was going wrong. She desperately racked her brains, checking her plan, trying to find the point where it had gone wrong. She felt the gaze of the other rangers on her and her breathing got faster and her face flushed red, again. She couldn't fail now, she needed to show what she could do. Then she got it.

"They don't care about Krayonder!"

Krayonder turned to look at her as she spoke and got a fist in the face. Specs winced and continued, turning to Taz now.

"You've got to let him win."

"Are you kidding me?" Taz wheeled around to face her and Krayonder took this opportune moment to drive his fist into Taz' stomach. She did not move. She turned her head, a sneer on her face and Krayonder muttered an apology, whilst smirking at what he conceived to be a great victory.

"They, uh, care more about you," Specs explained carefully. "They're not bothered if you hurt someone as insignificant as Krayonder." Krayonder turned, outraged and Specs added hurriedly, "Insignificant in their eyes, not…" She trailed off, and shot a beseeching look at Taz.

"Fine," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Let's have it."

Taz was met with a fist in the face. A quite hard fist in the face. It was almost as though Krayonder was quite good at this. Taz reached her hand up to her face and felt her nose. Bringing her hand in front of her face, she saw blood.

Am I bleeding?" Krayonder nodded, averting his eyes. "You little shit!" She charged at Krayonder, no longer caring, but he was ready for her. He stuck out a lazy foot and she fell to the floor, cursing wildly. He aimed a kick at her stomach, but she was too fast for him this time and dragged him to the floor, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

"Ow, man, come on," Krayonder whimpered pathetically. "Not the hair!"

Taz rolled her eyes, exasperated. She pulled herself off the floor and offered a hand to Krayonder, who was still rubbing his head in pain. He jumped up and pulled her arm up behind her back.

"Yeesh!" Taz scowled. "You're such a candy ass Krayonder."

Krayonder laughed and pulled her arm higher, enjoying the power he had over his scary lieutenant. A loud crack made him flinch and let go of her arm.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen," he said cheerfully, pulling his hand through his hair and putting on what he liked to call 'The Innocent Face'.

Taz was cradling her right arm, talking to herself in jumbled Spanish. "Thanks Krayonder," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Taz drove a fist into his stomach, then crumpled as she realised it was her right arm, and it hurt like hell. A barrage of obscenities escaped her and the other rangers looked on awkwardly.

"You might want to scream or something," Bug chipped in helpfully. "To get their attention. The robots, I mean."

"This isn't painful. I've had worse. You think I'm gonna scream for a little thing like that? What do you think I am? Soft?" Taz scowled angrily, determined not to appear weak.

"Maybe in anger then," Krayonder added. "Do it for Up or something," Taz still didn't look convinced. "After all, he was soft…" Krayonder trailed off, a smirk on his face.

Taz screamed and propelled herself towards him. The robots turned at the high pitched yell, just in time to see Krayonder raise a fist. Taz fell to the ground, unconscious.

Everything was black. And painful. Taz squinted as her eyes fluttered open, the light, even in the dimly lit room, too bright for her. She lifted her head slightly, and pulled her left, uninjured arm across her eyes as she opened them properly. She came face to, well, the equivalent of a face with a robot and jerked backwards, bashing her head on the hard floor. She winced and stayed down, her vision blurring as the robot began to talk.

"IT WILL LIVE." The robot announced, having performed the necessary scans. "FOR THE TIME BE-ING," it added, with the mechanical face taking on an almost smug look.

"You can't do this! Let us go!" Krayonder appealed helplessly to the nearest robot, and it turned its head to face him, while Tootsie and Mega Girl walked around the semi-unconscious Taz, behind the robot above her. The six robots that had come over at the sign of a fight were still focussed on Krayonder, who was by this point on his knees, begging to be 'spared'.

"WEAK." The robot above Taz again spoke.

Her eyelids flickered.

"SOFT."

Her eyes shot open.

"JUST LIKE YOUR COMM-AND-ER."

Taz' fist shot up, holding her knife, into the centre of the robot, just as Tootsie leapt from behind, ripping off the head of the robot.

"Just like harvesting turnips back on Farm Planet," Tootsie announced in delight, and the other rangers leapt forward, following suit. Once these were quickly despatched, they turned collectively to face the remaining robots.

"Six down, seventeen to go," Specs told the group.

"Plus the ones behind the curtain," Bug added.

"Well, we'd better get started then." Taz declared from behind them, twirling her knife in her hand, a sneer spreading across her face.

She threw her knife through the air, and it finally embedded itself in the chest of a robot.

"Let's go," Taz ordered, now in complete control. "I want my knife back."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - So I know what you're thinking, one quick update is just luck, what is going on? I know, I am also confused. I seem to have more work to do, but now I just avoid it by writing this instead. Not that I'm complaining. I can't believe this is chapter 10 when it was only supposed to be a OneShot. Maybe after this, you'll think it should have stayed that way... Anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer - I own not this, nor any other work of the great Team StarKid. (Not that I'm suggesting this is the work of StarKid, because it's not, but, okay, I'll just shut up now…)**

* * *

><p>Up woke up to shouting. His head hurt. A lot. Thinking back, he tried to remember what was happening. Maybe he had a hangover, from the ball the night before. But that didn't explain the shouting. He recognised Taz' voice. Maybe Krayonder had just annoyed her again. Up couldn't help but get the feeling that wasn't what was happening. Something just wasn't right. As he attempted to reach up and wipe his face he realised what it was. He was lying on the floor. Tied to a chair. In a room that certainly wasn't his. It seemed more like a stage now he thought about it.<p>

It all suddenly came back to him. He was supposed to be dead by now. And the others were supposed to be gone. Clearly, neither had happened. Taz was never very good at obeying orders.

The robots that had been trying to get information out of him had clearly gone to help fight. Although his head was pounding and his chest hurt, Up suspected a few broken ribs, he had to get out there and help. He could still hear Taz at the moment, but who knows how long it would be before it all went quiet. Up flinched at the thought and struggled fruitlessly with the ties around his wrists.

"Come on," muttered Up to himself, "you can do this. You eat eagles for breakfast, you sleep on a bed of fire, when you cut onions, the onion is the one that cries!" Up smiled. Come to think of it, he'd only ever cut an onion once in his life, when he was making a poor attempt at cooking for Taz, and the onion didn't exactly cry, he just dropped it in the sink… But anyway, tough! Up winced at the pain in his chest.

"Oh dead God! No! Taz?" Up heard a voice scream from behind the curtain.

Up's head jerked up and he began wriggling his hands and feet, trying to release the ties. The ones around his ankles snapped and he jumped up, trying to ignore the splitting pain in his chest. The chair was still clasped to him under his arms but he managed to dislodge it, knocking it to the ground with a clatter. He looked around nervously, hoping nothing had heard him. If they came in now he'd be a sitting duck.

The ties around his wrist seemed stronger than the ones that had been on his ankles so he instead concentrated on bringing his hands round in front of his body. He staggered awkwardly around the stage, cursing himself for not taking up some form of gymnastics earlier in life. Sure, people would have made fun of him, but at least he wouldn't be stuck bent over with one leg either side of his tied together arms. Smirking at what Taz would do if she saw him like this, Up remembered the earlier shout and pulled, lifting his leg higher than he'd thought humanely possible.

Finally, with his hands in front of him he stretched them out, before recoiling in shock. The ties had dug into his wrists and created gashes, which were bleeding and dripping on the floor. His hands still bound, he stepped towards the body of one of the G.L.E.E guards, killed when the robots had first taken control of the room. Bending down, he prised the dead man's zapper from his cold stiff hands and pulled the knife from his belt. As an afterthought, he closed the man's blank, staring eyes. He finally broke through the ties around his wrists with the man's knife and rubbed his wrists, breathing a sigh of relief.

Okay, now this was the time for tactics. Catch the robots unaware and it would be simple, child's play even. Up pondered how to do this, knowing charging in was not a smart thing to do.

A scream. Gasps. Up turned and ran through the curtain.

Screw tactics. Taz needed him and he wasn't going to let her down. Robots turned and he shot them down like it was a training exercise. Every shot, perfect.

When all the robots had been felled, Up ran to the crumpled figure on the floor. There was blood. There was blood _everywhere_. He could see the gash in her side, the gash he'd seen so many times before during the robot wars, the gash caused by the laser of a robot.

Up fell to the floor and suddenly his few broken ribs and bloody wrists were insignificant. His chest hurt, but only because it felt like his heart had been ripped out. Not Taz. Not again. The blood was draining from her face and pouring out of the wound in her side. He pressed his hands down on the wound desperately, trying to stop the flow of blood. Her head turned, her eyes flickering slightly, and he swung her onto his lap, cradling her like a child.

"Up?" Taz' voice was quiet, it was no more than a whisper, but it didn't need to be, Up heard.

"It's gonna be okay, Taz, I promise," Up found himself saying. His words sounded fake and he knew it. Even Krayonder, the most gullible person he had ever met wouldn't believe that, let alone Taz, the person who knew his mind better than he did.

"Sorry Up," she whispered softly.

"No, Taz," Up choked out. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he paused, then ordered Specs beside him, without taking his eyes off the broken girl in his arms. "Get the emergency first aid. Now."

"Up? I think I'm going to break our promise," her words were more forced now.

"No, you're not gonna die on me, not now, not anytime soon," Up reassured her. "You've done some things you said you'd never do," Up teased, imitating her accent gently. "But one thing you said you'd never do is die on me. Got it?"

"Uhuh…" Taz had resorted to murmuring, talking clearly beyond her, although Up could tell she was listening as she smiled weakly at his poor imitation of her accent.

"I love you, Taz." Up whispered as he leant down, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Te amo, Up," she whispered, her voice strong, before it cracked, her eyes rolling and her body going limp in his arms.

"No," Up said. "No. No." His voice got louder. "No!" He screamed, then collapsed, clutching the slumped Taz in his arms, his body racked with sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'm guessing you kind of hate me now, I don't blame you, I do too… It wasn't going to happen, but it kind of did. I'm sorry people…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - So yeah, long time no see. I didn't mean to keep you hanging, but I've been busy. Exams and whatnot. So yes, feel free to read on. (Just as a side note, the reason Up sounds like a girl is because I still picture him as a bit of a wimp, I didn't think he'd just suddenly be tough again, there'd still be a bit of the 'soft' Up there...)**

* * *

><p>Specs ran back towards them, flustered, clutching the medical kit she had extracted from the storage area under the stage.<p>

"I got it. What do we need? Or..?" Up's face confirmed her unanswered question.

"It's too late," Up sobbed, his voice cracking slightly. "There's nothing we can do now." He gulped. "She's dead." He closed his eyes, his face screwed up as he tried to regain the composure he had clearly lost a while ago.

"Negative." Megagirl's robotic voice sounded from behind them. "She is not dead."

"What?" Up's head shot up. "She's not? What? You've got it wrong!"

"I have not 'got it wrong,'" Megagirl replied, clearly restraining herself from a derogatory comment about the human race. "She is unconscious. With the supplies we have, she has a 12% chance of survival, and 7.2% chance of returning to full strength in time."

"Really?" Up was disbelieving, and as the robot nodded her metallic head he hugged Taz' still limp body in his arms.

"Uh, Up?" Specs tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "That's probably not helping."

Up apologised profusely, laying Taz gently down on the floor.

Specs knelt on the floor and pulled open the medical bag. She pulled out various bandages, wipes and implements neatly on a tablecloth which was lying nearby. Up hovered anxiously.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Up prompted gently from her elbow as she cut open Taz' dress around the wound.

"Up. I came top in my class. This is a relatively simple treatment, we just need to hope Taz is strong enough."

"She is!" Up insisted.

"I know," Specs continued, exasperated. "Just you heard the statistics, it's not great…"

"Taz doesn't obey statistics," Up replied, his voice stubborn. "Look at her, she's the best female Starship Ranger in the G.L.E.E. She's practically the definition of defying statistics. She's the toughest son of a bitch ranger we have here. She'll make it." Up made this little speech to Specs, though it was fairly obvious it was for his own benefit.

"Up. I know. But right now I need to concentrate. I have to make sure I get this exactly right. Maybe you should sit by her head and talk to her. She might be able to hear you, you know."

"Oh. Okay." Up walked around and sat but Taz' head, fiddling with her hair. He talked to her as if no one was in the room.

"So Taz," Up started nervously. "How are you doing? I mean, I guess not great, but you'll get better soon. You're the toughest son of a bitch I know, of course you'll get better. Do what you told me, and be tough. You know what, take the moustache, that'll make you tough, it's okay, I have a spare. I brought one just in case you ripped mine off again. You can have mine. I'll look like a fool taking it off though, but I guess you always make me look the fool, it's something only you can do." Up's voice lowered to a whisper. "That's why you can't leave me, I need you, even if it's only to make a fool out of me."

Specs was by this point trying to sew up the wound in Taz' side. The blood flow had stopped, and colour was starting to return to her face, although she still looked peaky.

"Maybe I'll let you beat me in a fight when you're better." Up continued, his voice teasing. "You'd normally have no chance, but I suppose I could let you win just this once…" His words had the desired effect.

"You wish," Taz muttered, rolling her eyes at Up the moment they were open. "I could beat you in a fight any day," She said with a weak smile before adding abruptly. "Not today though, but only because I don't want to ruin your tux," she teased and he glanced down at his bloodstained shirt and ripped jacket, chuckling gently.

"That was the least of my worries," he chided gently. "What did you think you were doing, scaring me like that?"

"The mighty Up? Scared?" Taz smirked. "I think that's got to be a first."

"Well it's the first time I've ever felt like this," Up said, before realising what had slipped out and clapping his hand over his mouth.

"What's that smell?" Taz asked, "because to me it smells remarkably cheesy." She reached out to nudge Up and finally noticed Specs, who was still sewing diligently. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"She is sewing up your wound," Megagirl offered. "Your chances of survival have risen to 74%, due to immediate medical attention, lack of internal bleeding and mental strength of the patient. You should rest for 4 days to a week before you take part in any strenuous exercise."

"Right. Thanks?" Taz offered.

"It is purely my duty to inform you of any useful information. No thanks is required." Megagirl replied, and Taz nodded faintly.

"Did you manage to save the dress?" February had wandered over from where she had been while Specs was treating Taz, after she had announced that blood made her feel 'icky'.

"What the..? Are you serious?" Taz asked. The other rangers shook their heads in disbelief.

"Well did you?" February persisted.

"No. No we didn't." February's jaw dropped and Specs put her face in her hands. How that girl had managed to become a ranger she had no idea.

Up nudged Taz, then apologised as she flinched in pain. "At least you don't have to wear that dress again, it seems dresses only seem to lead to trouble with you."

Taz smiled. "Promise I never have to wear a dress again?"

"Except the wedding dress of course," Krayonder chipped in.

"I am going to kill that boy," Up growled.

"Not now," Taz reprimanded gently. "At least not until I'm there to help."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Also, you didn't think I was going to kill her did you? 1. I don't think I could do it - I'm a wuss. 2. I'm not actually sure where it would go from here if I did. 3. I'm not a good enough writery person to be able to do justice when killing her (if you want evidence for that, see my use of the word 'writery' above)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - So yeah, long time, no see. Not that I ever saw you in the first place… I'm thinking that there should only be two more after this (dundunduuun) so yes, that is very exciting (or really not). I just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed this so far, because I keep forgetting to say thank you. But honestly, they're so kind and I get this little cheesy smile and my parents just think I've gone crazy. Woah, long comment there. Anyway, proceed (if you would like to, it's not mandatory).**

**Disclaimer - I own not this. Nor any other work of Team StarKid. sadtimes.**

* * *

><p>"Once you two have stopped being all lovey-dovey, we might want to think about trying to get out of here," Krayonder remarked.<p>

Taz cleared her throat, shooting him an evil stare. Krayonder shuffled away from her, his eyes fixed on her hand, in which she was flicking her knife open and closed. Up was still sat on the floor, and was smirking, trying not to laugh.

"Seriously, man," Krayonder whined. "We need to get out of here soon."

"What's the rush?" Up asked. "Taz shouldn't move like this, she's _hurt_," he promptly received a sharp jab in his stomach from her elbow. "And my ribs are broken," he added pointedly, staring at Taz, the shadow of a smile on his lips.

"Whoops," Taz laughed. "I'm sure I can move, it's just a laser wound, nothing like Up's _poor broken ribs_," she smirked. "Why the hurry?"

"I just really need to pee, man," Krayonder whined, jigging slightly.

Taz snorted, half in derision, half in laughter. Up just shook his head despairingly, and even Specs looked bemused. An astonished 'did he just say that?' escaped the small group of rangers Taz didn't know.

"Yes," she answered. "In case you were wondering, the candy ass _is_ that stupid."

"Hey!" Krayonder protested, turning to Specs for support. She shrugged apologetically. Ripples of laughter spread amongst the rangers.

"We probably should try and get out though," Specs said matter-of-factly. "There's no food in here, so it's best to try and escape now, while we're still strong." She glanced at Taz. "Well, most of us."

"Right. I am fed up of being the weak one here," Taz scowled, grabbing onto Up's shoulder and hoisting herself up off the ground. Swearing violently, she stood triumphantly, staggering around, grasping onto Up for support. "I just got up a bit fast. I'm fine," she growled, glaring at those who had stepped forward ready to catch her.

"Lucky you're so short really," Up remarked. "Otherwise you might have fallen over. But because you're so tiny, you had less far to go."

"I can still beat you in a fight though," Taz replied, pushing his head playfully, wincing slightly. "Are you going to get up, or are you just being lazy?"

"Clearly lazy," Up smiled, accepting a claw from Bug in an attempt to try and pull himself up.

"It must be your old age. Not these ribs you keep speaking of," she winked.

"Bully."

"Wuss."

"Mean."

"Wimp."

"Or we could, you know, try and get out?" Krayonder broke in.

"Krayonder's getting cranky…" Taz laughed, slipping an arm around Up's waist, leaning back against the table.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we're gonna be trapped here man," Krayonder scowled. "And I don't want to die right now."

"It would take a while for you humans to die," Megagirl explained. "It would not be instantaneous. I would last longer, but only until my batteries run down, in 12 days 6 hours and 23 minutes."

"Great. Just great," Krayonder muttered. "Just when I thought we'd all be able to get out of here…"

"It isn't called an impenetrable safe room for nothing," Up said, shrugging.

"So we're stuck?" Krayonder asked, as though the answer hadn't already been told to him many times.

"Yes, Krayonder, we're stuck. Deal with it," Taz scowled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what shall we do then?" Krayonder asked, expecting a plan.

"We could play a game?" Tootsie volunteered enthusiastically.

Megagirl nodded in agreement, although she may have been a bit biased in her husband's favour.

"Kill me now," Krayonder muttered sarcastically.

"It would be my pleasure," Taz replied as Up said "Brilliant." They laughed.

"Great minds think alike," Up smiled.

"Or fools never differ," Taz added, winking.

"I think we'll go with the first one," Up snorted. "There's no denying you have a great mind."

"Then you can be the fool."

Even Krayonder cracked a smile as Up feigned outrage.

"That's just rude," Up joked. "You're going to pay for that."

"Oh really? And how's that?" Taz smirked, knowing she had the upper hand.

"I'll make you watch those musicals I like, the ones on the internet," Up played his trump.

"You mean the Harry Potter ones?" Taz asked, as Up just smiled.

"But sadly, we'll never have the opportunity," she winked. "Sadly, we don't have a big slide or giant trampoline to help us," she quoted, smiling. Up's eyes lit up.

"But..." he grinned manically. "You know what we do have?" Taz looked momentarily confused.

"The vents!" She announced in a poor imitation of a British accent.

Up laughed helplessly, while the others looked on, some bemused, others just confused.

"Come on," Taz explained. "What we all do, well Megagirl doesn't."

"Shop?" February asked. Taz rolled her eyes.

"Fight?" Bug asked.

"Well yes, but no, that's not it," Taz replied.

"Toot?" Tootsie asked, smiling proudly.

"That was you, man?" Krayonder asked, disgusted. "I thought something had died in here!" A pointed stare accompanied by a stamp on the foot by Specs made him blush and hang his head. Looking at the bodies still lying strewn around the room, he added a small "oh".

"You're all useless," Taz muttered, shaking her head.

"We all breathe," Specs answered logically.

"Even if it's just Tootsie's gas," Krayonder added, prompting another sharp glare. "Sorry. These things just come to me. It's called genius."

"It's called something, but I'm not quite sure where genius comes into it," Specs replied dryly, resulting in sniggers from the rest of the rangers. "We can use the vents to escape. There's one behind this table," she announced, pushing it aside easily.

Megagirl used one of her various attachments to release the cover, and it fell to the ground with a clatter. They all stared into the ominous dark hole. Up broke the silence.

"I'm just going to say this now, I'm never going to fit down there," he sighed. Nudging Taz he added, "Too much muscle you see."

"Sure," Taz smirked. "That excuse is even lamer than the broken ribs."

"I don't think anyone of us can fit down that vent," Specs admitted sadly.

Taz looked up. "I can."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - So, hey guys. Umm, I may not have posted in a while. I'm sorry, I've been busy and ill and just generally lazy. Hangs head in shame. Anyway, this is the penultimate chapter. Dun dun duuun. Hooray, I hear you shout, it's nearly over! So it is. Fun times. Thank you again for those of you who read this, and those who review it. Have fun, the final chapter should be up soon, probably sometime this week…**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Starship, sadly the world is not a wish granting factory.**

* * *

><p>"You really shouldn't," Specs said doubtfully, glancing down at the slice in Taz' side, which, even though it had been sewn up, was starting to leak blood again.<p>

"You'd rather die here?" Taz retorted. "Slowly starving?"

Specs gulped. Pushing her glasses up her nose she opened her mouth, trying to protest.

"Look," Taz argued, putting her hand up to silence Specs. "You want to die here, doing nothing, or try and escape, dying for freedom? I don't know about you, but I'm gonna do everything I can to get us outta here. Now move."

Specs staggered back from the open vent. Taz lowered herself into it, wincing slightly. Up reached down, grabbed her hand and smiled.

"You go out there and die for something, or I'll kill you for nothing," Up said lovingly.

Taz raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I mean, not die, I was just…" Up trailed off, shaking his head.

"I love you," Taz laughed. "Even if you do order me to my death."

"I love you too, Taz," Up smiled. "See you in a bit, promise?"

"Got it," Taz replied. She pushed herself into the vent, her legs disappearing. Up stared down the vent, trying to capture a last glimpse.

"It's really dark in here," Taz yelled. "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"Who would have a flashlight?" Krayonder remarked, just as Tootsie announced "I do!"

"What?" Krayonder turned, astonished.

"I thought it was a giant glow-worm," Tootsie replied, smiling, "but it wasn't," he continued, his face falling.

"People. A flashlight," Taz shouted from inside the vent.

"Keep your hair on," Krayonder yelled back, snatching the flashlight from Tootsie and throwing it haphazardly down the vent. A yelp came back and Krayonder snorted, before straightening his face hurriedly as Up turned on him.

Taz, meanwhile, was shuffling down the vent. The flashlight was in one hand, and the other was clamped to her side, trying to keep the wound closed. She knew there was an opening down here somewhere; that would get her outside the room. Wiggling around a tight corner, she felt the skin split again and blood began to flow more freely. She swore violently, kicking the side of the vent. This resulted in more obscenities, and a sore foot.

Shuffling further along, she could see a small square of light. Dropping the flashlight in her haste, she pulled herself along quickly, one hand still clamped down tight on her side. Reaching the end of the vent, she could see out into a deserted corridor. She pushed tentatively. It didn't budge.

Damn. Should've gone in feet first. Maybe she could headbutt it? Or not, she decided. She'd already damaged herself enough already. Maybe she should go back? No. She was going to get out of here, she was the toughest ranger in the whole Galactic League. Driving her fist upwards, she slammed it into the metal grate which, luckily, appeared to have rusted over the years. It fell to the floor with a crash and Taz slithered out, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

She looked around cautiously, realising how much noise she had made, not to mention the streaks of blood left in a trail behind her. This place was usually buzzing with people, but now it was silent. Taz shrugged. Although this corridor looked almost identical to every other in the centre, Taz could see the familiar glow of the control room from the end of the corridor.

Walking cautiously, still dripping blood, Taz approached the door and raising her hand slowly, pushed it open.

In a second, she realised how foolish her action had been. The room was where the main ballroom had been locked down from, so of course there would be a robot here. It hovered in front of one of the many computer screens, watching the group trapped in the ballroom, who now appeared to be playing an interesting variation of the game 'Twister'. Up was watching, still holding his fractured ribs. As Taz watched, Tootsie swung his foot around, smacking Krayonder in the face, causing his already broken nose to start bleeding again. The rest of the group laughed, and Taz also let out a low involuntary chuckle.

"Oh crap." The robot turned.

Springing forward, Taz pushed the robot back into the control panel and it hit various switches as it was thrown back. It suddenly went dark, Taz swore as a bright green laser shot out from the metal casing of the robot. Diving forward, she clawed at the robot, then fell back as its head came off in her hand.

"There we go," Taz smiled to herself. "Simple."

After scrabbling around in the dark for a few minutes and flicking many switches, she finally found the light switch on the panel. Light flooded the room again, the screen flickering into life. She jumped back from it.

The faces of her fellow rangers were close to the camera, their voices echoing around the small control room.

"Do you think that was Taz?"

"Is she alright?"

"What if there were more robots?"

Slamming her hand on the loudspeaker button, she practically yelled at them.

"I'm fine!" The rangers recoiled sharply as her voice boomed through the ballroom. Taz laughed.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of there," Taz told them, laughing. "Though while I'm working on that, you might want to play another game of 'Twister'." Guilty looks were exchanged and lips twitched. "I think the best bit was definitely Krayonder getting kicked in the face. I can't wait to do the same, when I get him out here."

"What did I do?" Krayonder protested, outraged.

"I distinctly remember a few comments while I was lying on the floor," Taz replied dryly.

"Ah, those," Krayonder stuttered. "Call it a misunderstanding?"

"Hmmm…" Taz replied, drawing out her decision. "How about no?"

Everyone laughed.

"Shut up," Taz told them strictly. "It's time to get you out of there."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - So, hey everyone. Yeah, this is the last chapter, how terribly exciting (not really) so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading it and alerting and reviewing and whatnot, it's really appreciated… So have fun and read on. Or just leave. That's cool.**

* * *

><p><em>Release poison gas? <em>

The computer message popped up with a cheerful ding. Taz hurriedly clicked on the 'no' button; she didn't want to kill her friends. She was shocked at the thought, friends? She'd never been popular as a child as she had quickly quashed any extensions of friendship towards her, usually with an act of violence. Up had been her first friend and her best friend, although that was a given considering he was her only friend. But not anymore, or so it seemed. Her fellow rangers could be annoying sometimes, or if their name was Krayonder, all the time, but she would be sad if they were gone. Even the robot was bearable. Sometimes.

Looking up at the screen, Taz could see their expectant faces looking towards the camera. She could do this. For them.

Computing had never been her strong point she realised a few minutes later when her efforts had failed miserably. Cursing, she kicked the computer, slamming her hands on the keyboard in anger.

_Gas to be released in two minutes._

"_Mierda_!" Taz swore as the message popped onto the screen, again with a happy ding.

Taz tapped rapidly on the keyboard. Nothing was working. She tried to cancel the command - it didn't work. She tried to delete the program - that didn't work either.

Glancing at the countdown in the corner of the screen she recoiled: _one minute_ remaining. She saw the rangers again and spoke hurriedly into the microphone.

"You know how to cancel a command?" Astonished faces looked back, confused. "Now!" Taz practically screamed, and several rangers covered their ears.

"Well, you could use the command screen to access the core instructions, then use the screening process to remove all active files which would in turn delete the command. But then again, maybe it would be better to start system control and use the batch controller to cancel the previous commands. But that might not work, I'm not sure," spouted Specs, confusing Taz.

_Thirty seconds._

"Wait, slower," she yelled. She waited a few uneasy seconds before repeating her command, this time remembering to press down the microphone button.

_Twenty seconds._

"No! There's no time!"

"Have you tried switching it off and on again?" Krayonder asked, as if he were the root of all technical knowledge.

_Ten seconds left._

She'd never be able to get this to work in the time she had. It was worth a try, even if it only meant she avoided… Taz looked frantically, searching. How did this thing even work? Where was the off switch?

_Five seconds._

Taz pulled the plug out of the wall. The computer screen went black. Taz sank to the floor. Her face was buried in her knees. Her breathing was fast and unsteady and her head was pounding.

She should have saved them. She should have tried harder. Pulling the plug had been the easiest thing to do, and although she told herself it would save them, she knew her main motivation was so that she wouldn't have to watch them die. She was ashamed at this show of weakness, not that it even mattered anymore; there was no one to see her. She had to pull herself together.

She was going to forget by doing what she did best - being the toughest ranger in the whole Galactic League. She would send a message, she decided. To the other commanders, explaining what had happened.

Fingers trembling slightly, she pushed the plug into the socket. The computer whirred softly and the screen lit up, loading slowly.

As the background loaded, Taz stared blankly at the G.L.E.E. emblem. Damn that G.L.E.E. Damn their stupid awards and their stupid poison gas. The camera screen popped up, the small windows loading slowly. Taz watched. First some empty corridors. Then the cafeteria, also empty. Finally, the ballroom appeared on the screen.

The breath Taz had been inadvertently holding was released in a small gasp. The place where the faces of her fellow rangers had been just a few minutes earlier was empty. Taz stood up, looking closer, trying to make out any sign of life. Her mouth dropped open as she saw a few limbs, poking in from the side of the picture, the bodies they were attached to just out of shot.

Taz could see it in her mind.

The gas would have hissed out from above them. They would have tried to run, to escape it, but they wouldn't have got far. It would have caught them quickly but death wouldn't do the same. It would have been slow, torture, as they suffocated, unable to get out.

Taz ran from the room. She had to get as far away as possible. Sprinting, she turned left and right, the pain in her side increasing, but it didn't matter anymore. He was gone. He was dead and her pain didn't matter in the slightest because his pain had been worse. She hadn't even had the guts to watch him die, to say a final goodbye. The pain in her side may go away, but the pain in her chest, the weight on her shoulders, wouldn't. She had always been able to shrug off death before, but now it pressed down on her, her love for the man she had failed to save keeping the weight there, no matter how far she ran.

Smack.

Turning the corner, Taz plowed into something.

"Honestly, Taz, a familiar voice said. "What happened to being careful with my ribs?"

Taz punched him in the stomach. Then she kissed him.

"But how did you get out?" Taz asked after a rather lengthy reunion. "You were supposed to be killed."

"Sadly, your plans failed. We're still here," Up teased.

"Even that candy ass Krayonder?" Taz asked, winking.

"Even me," Krayonder smiled. Taz feigned disappointment – she couldn't give him anything else to boast about. Although it looked like he'd be boasting for weeks anyway; his arm was firmly around Specs' waist and she was leaning into him, smiling. Brushing herself down, and attempting to make herself look professional again, Specs answered the initial question.

"When the power went off, the door just clicked and opened," Specs explained. "I suspect they came up with that defence during the robot wars. They clearly knew a robot would never turn off a machine," she concluded as if it were obvious, pushing her glasses up her nose.

A while later, changed into their uniforms they had retrieved from their rooms, the group of rangers stepped outside. They blinked as they stepped into the bright light, but they were smiling and triumphant at their victory over the robots.

A man suddenly appeared at the end of the street, running towards them. He stopped in front of them, breathless.

"The… The robots," he panted. "They're back."

"We know," Up replied proudly. "We just dealt with them," he explained, pointing back at the building towering behind them. "In there."

"No," The man whispered, regaining his breath. "They're back. They're _everywhere_."

The rangers looked at each other. The robot wars were fraught with danger and death. But then, they had got through these problems before, and it was time to do it again. Up straightened up and spoke to the group.

"Well then," he started. "Looks like we better get going," he walked forward. The decision had been made the second he had heard the news. He was going to fight alongside those he loved, for the good of his planet. He may have been soft since his accident, but now there was no doubt in his mind. People needed him, and he was sure as hell gonna do his best to get the job done.

Taz looked at her Commander proudly. He had come a long way from when he had been sliced in two. But then again, so had she. Up had learnt how to toughen up, and she had learnt how to let people in. They were both better off now. She would fight with him, and she had no doubt that they would win. They had done it before and they would do it again. She walked forward and stood next to him, ready to fight.

"Come on," she ordered the other rangers. "Let's do this."

Taz and Up walked together towards the end of the street. It was scarily quiet behind them.

"They're not coming," Taz muttered.

"I thought…" Up trailed off.

Footsteps could be heard behind them, running to catch up. The pair turned around, to see Krayonder laden with equipment.

"I know you're trying to get your sunset moment," Krayonder smirked. "But it might be better if you remember to take something to fight with."

* * *

><p><strong>So it's over. Lubbly jubbly.<strong> **I just wanted to say thanks lots and lots to gypsie rosalie, DaisyDoodle and lucyjoan for reviewing pretty much every chapter. Those little bongs from my iPod at about 3 in the morning are awesome, even if not wonderful for my sleeping. And yeah nevthebunny for proofreading and dong a much better job than I do on her stuff (which isn't saying much to be fair). So yeah, thanks. Awkward speech over.  
><strong>


End file.
